(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device that removes residual toner remaining on the surface of a toner image carrier provided in an electrophotographic apparatus, and an electrophotographic apparatus including the cleaning device.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotographic apparatuses are, for example, apparatuses, such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a printer apparatus, and a composite machine having these functions together, which form an image by transferring a toner image carried on a carrier, such as a photoconductor drum, to a recording medium, such as paper.
Such an electrophotographic apparatus includes a cleaning device that removes the residual toner remaining on the surface of the toner image carrier, and the cleaning device cleans the surface of the carrier to which the toner image is transferred.